Leia
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: La locura viene un muchos paquetes, pero Alfred no imagino encontrarla en una hermosa pintura que el mismo creo, aquella figura...,aquella persona...Arthur...¿Eres real o me he vuelto loco?
1. Arthur

**__**Hola querido lector!gracias por pasarte por aquí!  
>Hallo! se que debería estar haciendo el cap de "Casados por error" pero lo haré luego de terminar la segunda parte de este fic! lo juro! n_nUU<br>Bien, con respecto al fin...,mejor dicho songfic;  
>Se me ocurrió mientras miraba el vídeo de esta hermosa canción, y dije,¿Porque no? y hice la adaptación al estilo Usuk! la historia de esta canción es simple;Trata de un pintor que se enamora de su propia pintura y enloquece, a decir verdad no se si mata, pero yo digo que si(?)<br>SI HAY UN FIC CON EL MISMO NOMBRE,PAREJA,TRAMA,ETC HAGANMELO SABER Y BORRARE EL FIC  
>Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no...oh vamos todos queremos hacer yaoi! o.ò<br>Ahora puedes leer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Arthur…-<strong>_

_Déjame oír tu voz  
>para borrar este hundido corazón<br>Voy a pintar en el lienzo  
>de la mentira<br>hoy de nuevo._

El sol iluminaba el mundo, cada rayo estaba en la cuidad, excepto en una habitación, en donde las cortinas mal puestas no dejaban que el sol iluminara el lugar por completo, iluminando solo algunas partes de este, la habitación era grande y espaciosa, pero no tenía muchos muebles, solo tenía una cama, uno que otro poster de algún superhéroe y en el centro, de espaldas para que el sol diera en el lienzo, se encontraba un chico de unos 20-19 años, de pelo rubio, el cual tenía un mechón anti-gravedad, tenía los más hermosos ojos azules, y sobre estos, unos anteojos de marco delgado, ante el, había un lienzo, y a un lado un montón de pinturas desparramadas.

Alfred, ese era su nombre, el, quería ser un reconocido pintor, y por ahora, le estaba saliendo bien, pero, para entrar a la universidad más prestigiada en su país, necesitaba una pintura que encantara al director, y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer, le pidió a su madre que le dejara trabajar, así estuvo por al menos 2 años, hasta que consiguió el dinero suficiente para comprar las más caras pinturas, un buen lienzo y pinceles de todos los números que existían.

Aun no tenía muy claro lo que podría hacer, por ahora, solo dibujaba flores con el carboncillo, hasta que su madre le llamo para almorzar, este bajo no sin antes cubrir el lienzo con una tela por las dudas de que podría ensuciarse.

-¿y?, ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?-Pregunto su madre.

-No aun…-

-¿Sabes?, estaba pensando sobre tu proyecto y conseguí algunas revistas antiguas que me dio un amigo japonés, allí hay pinturas de varios artistas reconocidos-Le paso una de las revistas mencionadas a su hijo y este la abrió en una página cualquiera, este, se sorprendió por lo magnificas que eran aquellas obras, la mayoría de retratos de personas bastante hermosas.

-Eso!, podría hacer un retrato…, pero... ¿De quién?-

-Bueno, si te sirve, varios de esos retratos que ves allí-El chico poso su mirada en las pinturas-fueron inventados, esas personas en realidad nunca existieron, los mismos artistas las inventaron.

-Seria genial conocer a alguno de estos artistas y pedirles algo de ayuda…-murmuro Alfred sosteniendo la revista sin quitar la revista de ella.

-Sí, lástima que todos murieron por extrañas razones, hasta ahora, nadie sabe porque-

-¿Enserio?, que mala suerte…-

Terminaron de almorzar y Alfred jugo un poco videojuegos con su hermano Matthew, luego subió a su habitación, destapo el lienzo y se sentó frente a él, intentado imaginar o crear una persona, pero nada, su imaginación en casos como ese, era horrible, y sin notarlo, se quedó dormido allí, si, dormido, porque cuando despertó, noto que su cabeza estaba en el suelo, menos su trasero que se quedó pegado al asiento, pero poco le importo, en el sueño, vio a alguien, pero ese alguien, no lo conocía, aún recuerda lo que le digo…

_Siento que he alcanzado  
>Una ilusión que no tiene fin<br>"¿Cómo debería llamarlo?"  
>La temperatura no cambia<em>

_Antes de que rías_  
><em>comeré mis entrañas<em>  
><em>encerrare hoy<em>  
><em>el futuro que creo, es gris.<em>

Alfred se encontraba en un lugar que parecía del fin del mundo, todo era gris, y entonces, escucho una voz, al darse la vuelta, lo vio, un chico un poco menos alto que el, de unos 20-23 años, tenía pelo rubio, pero más claro que el de, unas cejas algo grandes y unos hermosos ojos verdes, detrás del, crecían hermosas flores de miles de colores, pero ninguna negra o gris, era hermoso…

-¿Q-quien eres tú?-

-Me llamo Arthur, y creo que, deberías despertar, no debes estar cómodo, ¿No?-

Y allí fue cuando se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que se encontraba, Arthur…, era un nombre muy hermoso…, y que decir de él, también lo era, sobretodo sus ojos, eran totalmente brillantes como unas esmeraldas, pero oscuros como un bosque, y si…,¿Y si pintaba a ese chico?, de todos modos, era parte de un sueño, quizás no existía nadie como él, y tomando el carbón, comenzó a hacer el boceto, una vez hecho, borro las imperfecciones y lo que no le servía para pintar, una vez echo, comenzó a pintar.

_Las fantasías que yo anhelaba  
>abandonadas se encuentran<br>Si quieres  
>déjame escuchar<br>_

Los días pasaban y su pintura avanzaba conforme, se podía ver el rostro del chico de su sueño, Arthur, con los ojos cerrados, dado que no logro encontrar el verde perfecto, rodeado de hermosas flores, y algunas las abraza, por lo cual se veía parte de sus dedos, pero algo andaba mal, Alfred pasaba demasiado tiempo con esa pintura, demasiado, y esto comenzó a preocupar a la familia Jones, al principio lo pasaron por alto, pero a medida que pasaban los días, Alfred se saltaba las comidas, dejo de ir al trabajo, no dejaba que nadie entrara a su habitación y por sobretodo, hablaba siempre de un tal Arthur.

¿Qué pasa con Alfred?  
>¿Y quién es Arthur?<p>

_He contenido el amor que se  
>desbordo de mi corazón<br>el éxtasis que se superpone con la voz  
>Está muy lejos.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Es corto, lo se, pero la segunda parte vendrá el resto...(si, es un fic de dos partes)  
>se acepta ;<br>-Consejos  
>-Otros subtitulos de la canción<br>-Un cheseecake(?)  
>Gracias por leer OwO<p> 


	2. Alfred

__Aqui la segunda parte -cansada- dentro de poco subo el otro cap de "Casados por error"  
>Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si hay una forma<br>Si va a ser destruido  
>Yo no necesito estos ojos<br>Abrázame_

_Leia…_

El sonido de un jarrón partiéndose en mil pedazos se escuchó en toda la casa, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la mano de Alfred, al frente de él, su hermano, su madre y su padre le miraban aterrorizados

-¡No voy a ir!-Grito, levanto la vista y su hermano vio los ojos más furiosos que pudo haber visto en su vida, estaba alterado, no iba a ir, no iba a ir al psicólogo, no lo necesitaba.

-P-pero Alfred cariño, estas mal…Arthur no existe, es por tu bien-Intento razonar con el su madre, quien intentaba acercarse a su hijo, pero este lanzo otro jarrón, el cual logro esquivar y que choco con la muralla, su padre no sabía qué hacer, al igual que Matthew, quien miraba como Alfred perdía lentamente la razón.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien!, son ustedes quienes no entienden, ¡Arthur existe yo lo sé!, y me llevara a un mundo mejor, lejos de toda esta porquería-

-¡Alfred basta!-ese fue su padre, Alfred le miro desafiante, ambos ojos se encontraron, padre e hijo, intentando razonar con el otro, el padre de Alfred se acercó a él y le agarro violentamente por los hombros y obligo a que le mirara-Ese Arthur del que hablas, ¡Solo existe en tu pintura!, ¡Arthur no existió y no existe!-Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron lo más que pudieron, este abrió su boca y casi en un susurro dijo.

-Te equivocas…,Arthur existe, el habla conmigo, él está conmigo, el me entiende, pero ustedes al parecer no, ni siquiera tu hermano-Este agacho la cabeza, se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de que Alfred había enloquecido-pero…, al parecer solo puedo verlo yo, yo quería que ustedes lo vieran también, pero al parecer, no necesito estos ojos…-Alfred se soltó del agarre de su padre y se dirigió a su habitación, seguido por su padre, cerro la habitación con llave e ignoro los gritos y golpes de su padre hasta que este se fue.

-Estoy muy preocupado…-Menciono sentándose en la mesa, su esposa y su hijo menor le miraban con tristeza.

-Papa…, ¿Qué podemos hacer para que Alfred vaya al psicólogo y se recupere?-

Estuvo pensando varios minutos, hasta que pensó en algo loco, y hasta peligroso, iba a botar la pintura, aunque su hijo lo matara, era por su bien.

-Vamos a sacar esa pintura de esta casa-

_La ilusión sin fin  
>ríe tristemente<br>"¿Cómo debo llamarlo?"  
>El eco de las palabras es gris<em>

La eternidad ligeramente detuvo  
>el aliento<br>y me dejo ir  
>a la desesperación<p>

-Alfred…-

-Cállate, por tu culpa mis padres creen que estoy loco…-El chico que le hablo lo abrazo por detrás, contagiándole el calor y el amor que le tenía a Alfred, este, se dejó abrazar y miro lentamente un tenedor que había en el suelo-Yo no necesito estos ojos…, no si nadie más te puede ver…Arthur-El chico dejo de abrazar a Alfred y se preocupó al ver que dirigía el tenedor a su rostro.

-¿A-alfred…?...¡ALFRED!-Arthur se dirigió rápidamente a Alfred y le quieto el tenedor de los ojos, vendo su rostro y paro la sangre, tome los dos ojos y comenzó a llorar, luego vio como el otro se reía y se limpiaba la sangre.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Lo ise por ti mi amado Arthur, si los demás no pueden verte, supongo que yo tampoco debería verte con estos ojos, si no con mi mente-

-Estas mal, y lo sabes!, y todo es por mi culpa…-El chico se abrazó a sí mismo y luego a Alfred mientras sus lágrimas caían en el cuerpo de su creador.

-No es tu culpa…-Alfred tome la mano de Arthur y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el-La culpa la tienen ellos que no nos entienden-

Al dia siguiente Alfred bajo a la mesa, y sus padres y su hermano se horrorizaron al ver que Alfred no tenía ojos y que llevaba por estos una venda que le cubría esa parte dela cara.

-¡¿Alfred cariño que te paso?-

-No es nada, me resbale y me enterré un tenedor en ambos ojos y los perdí, pero no te preocupes, Salí y fui a un médico, estoy bien-

-Jovencito, me parece bien que hayas ido al médico, pero en la noche y solo?, por lo menos dinos y te llevamos hasta allí, y otra cosa, ten más cuidado por donde caminas-Dijo su padre, quien intentaba controlarse y no bofetear a su hijo, era demasiado, de seguro era esa pintura quien le hizo hacer eso, obviamente su hijo se quedó sin sus ojos a propósito.

-Si papa-

Los días seguían avanzando y las discusiones familiares hacían más comunes y más intensas, hasta Alfred había hecho un rasguño en el brazo de su padre que intento proteger a su esposa, los padres de Alfred hacían lo posible porque este fuera el psicólogo, pero aquellas charlas acababan en más discusiones y a Alfred encerrado en su habitación con llave, Alfred no quería más, no quería seguir sufriendo solo porque sus padres no entendían que el….que él se había enamorado de Arthur, su hermosa pintura que lo llevo a la locura. De pronto el pecho de Alfred le empezó a doler demasiado, haciéndole caer en el piso de la habitación, levanto un poco la vista y vio a su amado Arthur, este, estaba llorando.

-A-alfred…-

_Cuando el sonido de los relojes frene  
>este mundo terminara<br>palabras que solo espero que  
>no tengan ningún significado<em>

Ríe un poco mas

-Alfred por favor…aguanta…_please-_Arthur sostenía al cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos, mientras miraba al rostro de este.

_Ruega un poco más_

-Alfred, esto fue demasiado lejos…-

-Lo se Arthur-Alfred tome un cuchillo que había escondido en sus ropas, tome a la pintura entre sus manos y la abrazo, poniendo el brazo que tenía el cuchillo por detrás.

-Alfred….acaba ya con esto…-

_Si tú no me puedes escuchar  
>Solo…Mátame.<em>

E introdujo el cuchillo uniéndolos a ambos, pintura y humano, en uno solo, la sangre broto por todas partes, manchando el piso, el cuerpo inmóvil de Alfred cayó al suelo y se quedó allí, hasta que sus padres entraron rápidamente, dejando a Matthew lejos de la horrible escena con la que se encontraron al romper la puerta, pero lo que más les sorprendió, es que no había ningún rastro de sangre, si no, que estaba lleno de hermosas flores, y el cuerpo de su hijo, se hallaba sin ninguna arma, si no, que tenía su brazo extendido hacia la pintura, este, tenía una bella sonrisa, y para sorpresa de ellos, la pintura también sonreía y su cabeza ya no estaba en la posición original, sino, en la misma posición que la de Alfred, como si ambos se hubieran mirado antes de morir, entre sus manos, que no alcanzaban a estar juntas, había una bella flor de color blanco, en la cual decía:"Bye, i love you".

_Déjame oír tu voz  
>para borrar este triste corazón<br>Voy a enterrar esta tela  
>de mentiras junto contigo<em>

Si no hay manera de que  
>dejar evidencia de ese "tú y yo"<br>Entonces quémame  
>Mátame<p>

LEIA!(x2)

En el funeral de Alfred, el padre de este pidió que en la tumba de su hijo, se enterrara la pintura que ocasiono su muerte, al llegar tal dia, su hermano, Matthew, desenvolvió la pintura, y cuando la vio, noto que no estaba como la habían descrito al encontrar a su hermano, si no estaba como originalmente se había pintado, y habían unas letras en debajo de la cabeza de Arthur, decían :"My sweet Arthur", Matthew se asustó un poco, y para olvidarlo, dejo la pintura sobre el ataúd de su querido hermano, y así fue enterrado

…

-Oye Alfred se hace tarde-

-Ya, ya, ya voy-Alfred tome sus anteojos y se los puso para que sus ojos pudieran ver mejor la posición en la que había caído la pintura, al verla se alegró y la recogió-¡Artie mira, mira!, aquí está el regalo que te dije-El menor se la paso al nombrado, este, sonrió y abrazo y beso con dulzura al menor.

-Es hermosa Alfred, realmente hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Si..,¿Nos vamos?-Ambos tomaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar entre el bello campo de flores, flores de todos los colores, hasta que la figura de ambos se perdió.

_**-Alfred…-**_

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

__Bien, eso es todo, gracias por leer! *O*  
>Se acepta;<br>-Consejos  
>-Cheseecake!(?)<br>Gracias n_n


End file.
